<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A *Totally* Original Watching the Movie Fic: Descendants Edition by ThatExistentialCrisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372955">A *Totally* Original Watching the Movie Fic: Descendants Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatExistentialCrisis/pseuds/ThatExistentialCrisis'>ThatExistentialCrisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Totally* Original Watching the Future/Movies/Show Fics to Cure Boredom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching Descendants, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Fix-It of Sorts, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Movie: Descendants (2015), Movie: Descendants 2, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Pre-Descendants (2015), Semi-Canon Compliant, Spoilers, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, watching the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatExistentialCrisis/pseuds/ThatExistentialCrisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Fairy - you know, the one who turned Pinocchio into a real boy and all that? - has recently returned her attention to the decisions of Auradon. She is upset with decisions already made and those that will be. So, she gathers up a group of Auradonian residents (mostly Royals) and some kids from the Isle of the Lost and comes up with a plan to hopefully circumvent such mistakes.</p><p>Or: I want more fics like these, especially those that actually get finished. So this is my contribution to society.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Totally* Original Watching the Future/Movies/Show Fics to Cure Boredom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Descendants PT.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332779">Watch and Learn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27">Ginnyrules27</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Disclaimers: I only own my OC's. I do not, I repeat, <strong>DO NOT</strong> have anything to do with Disney.<br/>- I have only watched Descendants and Descendants 2. I have not seen 3 or read the books, so they will not be canon in this story. Any characters exclusively from those I have included are based on their wiki information. I will also be adding some of my own ideas after the two movies have been watched.<br/>- There are a couple of OC's that will be more important than others eventually. If OC's being important bothers you (and I mean like major character levels of importance) then this is not the fic for you.<br/>-Also, some minor changes will be happening to the script, but that goes more so for the second movie than the first. This is to accommodate the OC's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal smiled and hoped the Fairy Godmother didn’t catch on to her. She hadn’t had much time to plan how to get the wand between the Isle and the school, so she was mostly winging it. The AKs that had gathered to welcome Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were watching her carefully but they didn’t seem to suspect anything. “Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile. And that sparkling wand.”</p><p>Was that too obvious?</p><p>Apparently not, as no one gave her a suspicious glance other than the prissy pink princess, but she’d been doing that anyway. The Fairy Godmother, for her part, seemed oblivious as ever. “That was a long time ago. And as I always say, ‘don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future’."</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>Everyone startled. Mal glanced over at her friends who were staring over the Fairy Godmother’s shoulder. Following their gaze, Mal met the eyes of a beautiful blonde lady standing a little ways behind the Fairy Godmother (Did she have a name? Nickname? Fairy Godmother was wordy). Mal might’ve been a bit overwhelmed by all the color and sunlight, but the lady definitely hadn’t been there before.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if her eyes were playing tricks or not, but the lady seemed to almost glow. Her slinky blue dress looked both matte and shimmery at the same time. Mal didn’t have to be half fairy to feel the pure magic radiating off of the woman.</p><p>“Blue Fairy!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed, quickly curtsying. Everyone gasped. Everyone knew who the Blue Fairy was; she was well known for her incredible magic power. Turning puppets into real boys wasn’t as easy as it sounded, after all.</p><p>“Hello, Fairy Godmother,” Blue Fairy said. “Sorry to interrupt, but I simply couldn’t find a better time.”</p><p>“That is more than fine,” the brown-haired boy said, moving to stand beside the headmistress. His voice was still awed and his movements stiff, but otherwise looked confident as he addressed her. “Anything you need is undoubtedly important.”</p><p>She nodded kindly. “It is. You see, it has come to my attention that there are things less than desirable in both the past and the future. You welcoming these four here is a start for things to get better.”</p><p>He smiled a bit and some tension left his shoulders at the news, though the girl seemed to have the opposite reaction. It was obvious who supported the decision to bring VKs over and who didn’t. She was smart enough, however, not to say anything to the Blue Fairy’s face. </p><p>“Although,” the fairy continued. “There is still a lot that could be avoided with a bit of intervention.”</p><p>“Intervention?” Mal spoke up, her shock giving way to suspicion.</p><p>“Yes. Now, let's see-” Blue Fairy gave her wand a wave, and the world spun. In the blink of an eye, they were at a large set of doors. Fighting off nausea - an endeavor which Carlos was not so lucky with as he turned to a nearby bush - she tried to get a good look around.  The doors themselves were white with golden, rose-shaped knobs. The two windows were stained glass, one depicting a crown and the other depicting a heart. The mansion itself (also white) was at least five stories, with stained glass windows showing scenes from various fairy tales. Rose bushes lined the front and seemed to go all the way around.</p><p>When Mal turned to look behind her, she took a step back. The rose bushes lined the cobblestone path and the brick wall surrounding the property. To the right, there was a small marble pavilion with a gold fountain. To the left was a flower garden with a gazebo and a pond. But what really surprised her was all the people there.</p><p>Their group had grown, with what looked to be every royal family (and then some) present. She could easily pick out King Adam (formerly known as The Beast) and Queen Belle looking rather confused. A particular group stood out much to her surprise, behind all of the Auradonians. Their clothes were darker, dirtier, and rattier in contrast to the Auradonian new and pastel attire. There were twenty-two kids from the Isle of the Lost that she counted.</p><p>“How did you get here?” someone shrieked. A girl with long blonde hair had <em>also</em> noticed the odd guests. Her parents (which obviously must have been Queen Rapunzel and her husband, whatever he goes by) grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to them.</p><p>“Why don’t you start by asking someone who actually knows?” A girl with teal braids and a barnacled tricorn hat, <em>Uma</em>, sneered. </p><p>Before things could escalate further, Blue Fairy cleared her throat. “I know because I brought all of you here.”</p><p>Somehow, most of the group in their confusion hadn’t noticed the eight of them on the mansion steps. The royals quickly bowed or curtsied, mumbles rising from them. The VKs, unsurprisingly, opted to stand there awkwardly (except two, though Mal couldn’t tell who they were; probably ex-royal kids). </p><p> An older woman quickly stepped forward, pointing at the Mal. “Why is she here? And how has she stayed so young?”</p><p>“Queen Leah,” the Auradonian boy with them stepped down to meet her. Though, Mal was a little less surprised at the call out now that she knew it was Aurora’s mother. “It’s okay; this is Maleficent's daughter. Don’t you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”</p><p>“A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?”</p><p>“My son has made his decision,” King Adam stepped up as well, with his wife by his side. He gave Queen Leah a pointed look as he passed. “However, Blue Fairy, why are those other ones here? Why were we summoned at all?”</p><p>The boy, Prince Ben, definitely relaxed at his father’s support, even though something told Mal he wasn’t all too thrilled with his son’s decision, either. It could have been the resigned way he said it, or the grimace he gave while saying it. Just little details.</p><p>Queen Leah looked affronted but backed down. </p><p>“An excellent question,” Blue Fairy said. “As I was telling them, the past holds many things I regret not stopping sooner.”</p><p>“What things?” Queen Belle interrupted, before giving a quick apology.</p><p>The Blue Fairy just waved her apology off. “All in good time, dear. However, I can not change the past, as it has already been written. But, I can change the future, which also has left something to be desired.”</p><p>“Change the future? How would you do that?” Jay asked incredulously.</p><p>“Inside, there is a theater room where you’ll be watching certain events both from the past and future,” mutters and grasps broke out from the audience, but no one spoke out. “It will take some time, so I created this place for you to stay.”</p><p>“We’ll be living in the same place as … them?” A small girl asked. There was nothing malicious about it, just some (well placed) concern.</p><p>“Yes,” Blue Fairy said kindly. “There’s no rush, and I would like you to spend some time getting along outside of the viewing room as well. I’ve already taken care of any issues with you being here instead of tending to your responsibilities. Now, let’s go inside to introduce each other and get started.”</p><p>No one wanted to reject an order from such a powerful figure, so they all started making their way inside. Mal was one of the first inside, and she couldn’t help but gasp at the interior. It definitely fit the bill of a magic mansion. A lot too bright for her taste, certainly roomy enough for over sixty people.</p><p>The blue fairy showed them down a hall and opened a door under the stairs, revealing more stairs going down. The stairs led to a large, dimly lit theater room, with a bit of room in the back with a snack table. It was big enough for all of them to stand comfortably with room to spare.</p><p>“Now, introduce yourselves.”</p><p>The Auradonians went first when it became apparent that those from the isle were in no hurry to go first. The boy that greeted them was Prince Ben, son of Adam and Belle, and soon to be king. The girl, Audrey, daughter of Queen Aurora and King Philip, reminded them enough of that and that she was his girlfriend. You’d think it was their only personality traits. The others kind of blended together, but Mal took notes. </p><p>Evie seemed interested that Snow White had a daughter. Carlos seemed nervous of the Radcliffes, though that also could have been because Pongo and Perdita were also there. The ginger triplets were practically staring into Jay as he lifted a wallet off of someone as if they could sense trouble. Ruby was just like Audrey and Chad (that was to say, unbearable). Lonnie and Merida seemed like they could be cool, and didn’t really fit in with the others. Hercules, Megara, and Herkie were there, which irritated Mal almost as much as Uma being in the vicinity.</p><p>Then, it came time for the VKs to introduce themselves.</p><p>“And who would you all be?” King Adam prompted them when no one spoke up. Realizing they weren’t going to get anywhere, Mal decided to get it over with.</p><p>“I’m Mal, sixteen, daughter of Maleficent,” she said, smirking to hide her eye roll at some of the looks she got at that. Ben had already said that, and she was nowhere near as dangerous as her mother. But, it would help keep them from messing with her.</p><p>“Evie, Evil Queen’s daughter, also sixteen,” the blue-haired girl gave a small curtsy. </p><p>Quickly, a ginger-haired boy in considerably nicer clothes than most VKs shoved his way beside Evie. His blue eyes never glanced at the girl. “Henrik, son of Hans. I’m sixteen, but I’ll be seventeen in two weeks.”</p><p>Evie gave a forced, closed-eyed smile. She dug her heel into his foot. He hissed, but never to be outdone also gave his own smile, and proceeded to pinch the offender. It very quickly dissolved into a glaring match.</p><p>Then, Evie and Henrik were pushed away from each other, sending Evie into Mal and Henrik almost to the floor. She gave her own bow with a giggle. Mal couldn’t tell if the red ends of her hair were dyed or not. “Heather, younger daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Sixteen years old. Over there is my older sister, Harper. She’s eighteen.”</p><p>“Sup,” Harper said with her mouth full. She was sitting on the snack table and eating a bowl of olives that were previously in her place. “I don’t know what these are, but they’re good.”</p><p>“We’re only half-sisters,” Heather said quickly, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Harper rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Anyways,” Jay said. “I’m Jay, son of Jafar. Seventeen.” Aladdin and Jasmine’s eyes seemed to linger on him even as Carlos introduced himself.</p><p>“And I’m Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella. Uh, I just turned fifteen.” The Radcliffes stared at him in surprise, though whether that was because Cruella had a son or if it was because he was present at all, Mal didn’t know.</p><p>“Yzla, daughter and youngest child of Yzma. I’m sixteen.” </p><p>“Shan Ya, youngest daughter of Shan Yu. Eighteen.” She held herself confidently, scarred hands on her hips. </p><p>“My name is Celia and I am fourteen!” the younger girl said before pointing to her sister. Freddie was shuffling cards, looking particularly bored. “And that’s my sister, Freddie. She’s sixteen. We’re Dr. Facillier’s kids.” Mal could see King Naveen pull his son, Tracy, a little closer at this.</p><p>“Um… Claudine Frollo… Sixteen… You know…” Claudine introduced herself, playing with the hem of her dirty, worn brown blouse. Her brown hair shadowed her freckled face.</p><p>“My name’s Dizzy,” she bounced excitedly. “One of the many daughters of Drizella Tremaine. I’ll turn fourteen next week.” Queen Ella perked up at this, though Mal could see anything overtly malicious about it. Just curiosity.</p><p>“I’m Hadie!” the blue-haired boy said. His eyes were hazel with a mischievous sparkle, and he was abnormally pale. “Son of Hades. I’m twelve.” Mal eyed Wonder Boy and his family, wondering if they still held a grudge. He and Meg seemed surprised, likely not having thought Hades type to have kids. Herkie looked slightly curious but otherwise uninterested.</p><p>“Sammy Smee, the oldest son of Mr. Smee and Harriet’s first mate,” a white-haired boy spoke up, his arms around two younger, white-haired boys. “I’m fourteen. These are my brothers Squeaky and Squirmy, who’re twelve.”</p><p>A girl with dark hair and ratty pirate clothes heaved a long sigh. “The name’s Harriet. Captain Harriet Hook. Seventeen.”</p><p>“And I,” Harry spoke up next. “Am her twin brother, Harry Hook, and Uma’s first mate.”</p><p>“I’m the daughter of Ursula, sixteen years old,” the pirate captain sneered. Ariel pulled her daughter and son closer to her, feeling uneasy. Her husband apparently did as well, joining the family group hug (?) of sorts.”My name’s -”</p><p>“Shrimpy?” Gil filled in, popping up behind her with an oblivious grin on his face. </p><p>“I’m going to need you to be quiet,” She snapped at him, shooting a look at Harry. He grabbed Gil and pulled away towards the seats. “My <em>name</em> is Uma. That fool is Gil, eighteen-year-old son of Gaston.” </p><p>King Adam tensed at that, but Belle put a hand on his arm once more. Though, she and Ben also looked slightly uncomfortable. After a beat of silence, Harriet apparently took pity on the last one left. </p><p>“Uh, Jack,” she said. The black-haired pirate turned slightly from where he was hovering over the snack table. He was obviously stuffing a bunch of canned drinks into his jacket pockets (how many were there?). “Introduce yourself.”</p><p>He straightened and gave an awkward smile. “I’m known as Jackson, Jack for short. I’m the son of Captain Jack Sparrow and am sixteen. This,” he pointed to the monkey on his shoulder, who was wearing a matching jacket. “Is my brother, Jack the Monkey Jr., also known as Jack or Jack Jr. for short.”</p><p>At a few of the royals' looks, Uma just shook her head. “Don’t ask.”</p><p>“Now that everyone is acquainted,” Blue Fairy said. “I have to go, but feel free to get seated. The screen should turn on or off with just a couple of claps from either Fairy Godmother, Jane, or Mal. It should automatically pause should discussion take place.”</p><p>Everyone stared at each other for a few moments after she left. </p><p>“Let’s get to it, then.”</p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p>
  <em>Seating Chart:</em>
</p><p>Herkie / Aziz / Ben / Audrey / Ruby / Chad / Ali (OC) / Lonnie / Merida / Aqua (OC)</p><p>Gordon / Doug / Jane / Ally / Jordan / Jamila (OC)/ Tracy (OC) / Sofie (OC) / Kirstin (OC) / Flynn (OC)</p><p>[e.s.] / Anna / Q. Elsa / Q. Rapunzel / Riley (OC)/ Erik Jr. (OC) / Harris / Hubert / Hamish / Q. Elinor </p><p>Q. Snow W. / Q. Belle /Q. Aurora / Q. Leah / Q. (Cinder)Ella / F. Godmother / Q. Jasmine / Q. Ariel / Q. Tiana</p><p>K. Erik / K. Florian / K. Adam/Beast / K. Philip / K. Charming / K.Aladdin / K. Naveen / K. Eugene / Kristoff </p><p>[e.s.] / Hercules / Megara / [e.s.] / Shang / Mulan / [e.s.] / Alice / Anita R. / Rodger R.</p><p>[empty row]</p><p>Jay / Carlos / Mal / Evie / Dizzy / Hadie / [e.s.] / Heather (OC) / Harper (OC) / Henrik (OC)</p><p>Yzla / Ya (OC) / Celia / Freddie / Claudine  / [e.s.] / [e.s] / [e.s.] / [e.s.] / [e.s.]</p><p>[e.s.] / Sammy / Squeaky / Squirmy / Harriet / [e.s.] / Jackson (OC) / Gil / Uma / Harry </p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p>
  <strong>“Once upon a time, long, long ago…”</strong>
</p><p>Many of the audience members startled, hearing Mal’s voice come from the speakers.</p><p>“M?” Evie whispered. She looked over with wide eyes.</p><p>“Right, E,” Mal scoffed, though, she was also confused. “I totally remember doing a narration for a magical viewing of the future.”</p><p>Evie leaned back, sheepish. Everyone quickly moved on from their shock. A few even seemed to pay a bit more attention, intrigued that a VK was narrating the story.</p><p>
  <strong>“Well, more like 20 years ago... Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake.”</strong>
</p><p>Despite some of their efforts, giggles broke out among the audience. Belle in particular was looking over at her husband in amusement, and Ben was chuckling. He couldn’t deny it, after all. He had seen the pictures. </p><p>Merida didn’t even try to hide her snort.</p><p>“Merida,” Queen Elinor scolded.</p><p>“Wha’? Not like it isn’t true.”</p><p>“Besides,” King Eugene laughed. “You should’ve seen the guy trying to cut it!”</p><p>
  <strong>“Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there.”</strong>
</p><p>Several VKs sneered or scowled at the reminder.</p><p>“Should we be offended?” Ally wondered.</p><p>“I’ll have you know we’re incredibly interesting!”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Audrey has that covered,” Jordan sighed. She didn’t necessarily dislike Audrey, but she could be a bit much at the worst of times.</p><p>“Really?” Mal asked in response to Audrey, not hearing Jordan or Ally. “Where?”</p><p>Audrey gasped, floundering for a response. In the end, it was Lonnie who did it for her as Ruby and Chad pulled her back down. </p><p>“But to be fair, not all of us are pretty pink princesses obsessed with beauty. Just most of us.”</p><p>“Too many.”</p><p>“Merida!”</p><p>“Perhaps,” King Adam spoke up. “We should continue the viewing.”</p><p>
  <strong>“This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi. No way out.”</strong>
</p><p>“No wifi?” Doug asked, before realizing how rude it sounded. “Uh- I mean-”</p><p>“Nope. No wifi or phone service,” Carlos confirmed.</p><p>Dizzy pouted. “And that's not even mentioning the two news stations we get on the TV.”</p><p>Henrik cleared his throat, looking down on the Auradonians haughtily. “I think you mean propaganda channels.”</p><p>“Uh, excuse me,” Jack said as he raised a hand slightly. On his shoulder, Jack Jr. mimicked him. “But what is wifi.”</p><p>More than a few of the VKs shrugged, prompting Carlos to give a short explanation. The others in the room couldn’t help but feel shocked that they didn’t even know what wifi was. Even though a few were more than aware that it made sense, because of how isolated they grew up.</p><p>
  <strong>“Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Prince Ben is looking at the Isle through his window, staring thoughtfully as he's measured for a suit]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tailor: Sleeve. Head.</strong>
</p><p>Heather let out a sigh. “Imagine living in a castle like that.”</p><p>“Imagine having a tailor,” Henrik replied. </p><p>“I know! It would be amazing, right?” Evie gushed, the other two quick to agree. Some VKs around them just rolled their eyes at the ex-royals' antics. Others, like Mal, were confused why they were apparently getting along after practically fighting not even thirty minutes ago.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[The King and Queen of Auradon enter the room]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen: He's turning sixteen, dear.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Hey, pops!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Sixteen! That's far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least... 42.</strong>
</p><p>“Didn’t he marry Belle at twenty-eight?” King Phillip asked King Charming, who was fighting a smile.</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t mention that.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Queen Belle looks at him, offended]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen: Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: It was either you or a teapot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[King Adam winks at Ben, then, sees his wife's expression]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Kidding.</strong>
</p><p>‘Oof, she didn’t look amused by that,’ the audience thought.</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Mom, Dad…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[He attempts to step forward, but the tailor scolds him]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Keep that up and the tailor is going to lose it,” Aziz said.</p><p>Ben laughed sheepishly as Jay called down.</p><p>“Speaking from experience?”</p><p>Aziz froze for just a second before replying good-naturedly. They weren’t their parents, and even if they were, Jay hadn’t slighted him yet. “Many years of experience.”</p><p>Jay noticed but decided not to say anything. He knew his dad had been horrible to the other boy’s parents and was probably told many horror stories. Not to mention Jay was still a VK no matter if their parents had history or not. He was rotten to the core, and anyone with sense would be wary. </p><p>
  <strong>Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Everyone in the room is visibly shocked]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone in the room shifted uneasily. Many of the Auradonians, such as Audrey and her family, believed the future king was making a mistake, no matter what Blue Fairy said. Those like Aladdin and Eugene hoped the whole endeavor would go well, having been strongly against the flawed system of the isle from the beginning. Some of the VKs were excited at a chance to get away while others were warier of the situation.</p><p>Ben just hoped the Blue Fairy was right and he wasn’t making a mistake.</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.</strong>
</p><p>“Benny-boo,” Audrey started. Her voice was an annoying mix of exasperation and condescending, and her expression wasn’t any better. “We’ve been over this. They’re <em>villains</em>; they deserved everything they got.”</p><p>“The villains, yeah,” Kirstin frowned, sitting up straighter. </p><p>“Their children haven’t earned a life in prison.” Queen Ella said.</p><p>King Adam went to say something but Sultana Jasmine interrupted. “With all due respect, King Adam, please don’t pretend the Isle of the Lost isn’t a prison.”</p><p>“Come now, don’t you hear yourselves? You’d really let them come and cause trouble and cast horrible spells? Don’t you remember the spells?” Queen Leah scoffed.</p><p>“We can have this discussion after we see what actually comes of all this,” Belle said, firm and stern. She may have her doubts about the matter, but her son came by his desires honestly. She’d be a hypocrite not to support him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[He steps forward, leaving the Tailor to sit on the floor looking mildly depressed]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>‘Poor guy,’ was the general thought in the room.</p><p>
  <strong>King: The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?</strong>
</p><p>“What’s your problem? Scared?”Uma taunted, looking down on the King from her seat at the top.</p><p>King Adam turned around but was once again beat to the punch by someone else.</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Mal gave a fake laugh. “Everyone knows a shrimpy like you isn’t much of a threat. Unlike some of us.”</p><p>Uma snarled and Harry started to stand. Mal held her head high as Jay started to mimic Harry. Many of the VKs sitting between the two scurried out of the line of fire, all too aware of their rivalry. </p><p>“Could we maybe do this another day?” Jack asked, drinking one of those drinks he’d commandeered earlier. Jack Jr. covered his eyes. </p><p>“Girls,” Fairy Godmother started, standing as well. “Boys. There will be no fighting during the viewing. If you must, take your disagreements outside afterward.”</p><p>The four of them are quiet for a moment. Normally, they’d roll their eyes and continue doing whatever it was they weren’t supposed to. But, even Harry figured it wouldn’t be wise to upset the people they were forced to be around. Especially when one of them was the King who could potentially ruin any chance of staying off the Isle.</p><p>Slowly, the boys sat back down. Mal and Uma glared for a few tense moments before Uma spoke. “You. Me. Dining room, once we’re done here.”</p><p>“Arm wrestling?”</p><p>“We’ll discuss the stakes later.”</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: We start out with a few at first, only ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Have you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[The Queen puts her hand on the King’s arm in a placating sort of way]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Cruella de Vil... Jafar... the Evil Queen...... and Maleficent.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Maleficent? She is the worst villain in the land!</strong>
</p><p>“Aw,” Mal said, smirking. “Mother would be flattered. I’ll pass along the message.”</p><p>“She not, if you really think about it,” Heather said, then quickly backtracked at some of the looks she got. “I mean, she is certainly the evilest fairy, and is the most powerful villain on the Isle even without powers. I just meant that when you compare her crime to others, it’s just not as horrible as it could’ve been.”</p><p>“My daughter -” Queen Leah started, upset. </p><p>“Your daughter was sent into a coma on her sixteen birthday because you insulted Maleficent,” Evie said. “Meanwhile, my mom actually tried multiple times to kill Snow White, almost succeeding more than once. And for what? Because she was jealous she existed.”</p><p>“My mom wanted to turn puppies into coats just because she loved their spots,” Carlos added.</p><p>Harper gave a nod. “Which reminds me; our mom has lobbed hundreds of heads as a hobby. No big insult needed, because she’ll just make one up so she can take your head.”</p><p>“Long story short,” Mal said. “She’s the most powerful villain in the land, but not the worst.”</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Dad, just hear me out here!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?</strong>
</p><p>“This is what I’ve been saying since we found out they could have kids,” Rapunzel bemoaned to Elsa. The Ice Queen gave her a sympathetic smile, all too aware of the prejudice on the Auradon council.</p><p>“I know, but know they’ll have a chance if Ben has anything to say about it.”</p><p>Meanwhile, the villain kids were a little conflicted. Even if they wouldn’t admit it, it was nice hearing someone speak up for them. Believe in them. They were also bitter that such a thing needed to be pointed out at all. It certainly didn’t help that many royals had also broken laws or done bad things, but got off easy for being born or married to a royal.</p><p>“We don’t need your pity,” Uma scoffed. What? She still had a reputation to maintain, especially since there was no guarantee of staying off the Isle after this.</p><p>“I don’t think you do,” Ben replied. “But you don’t need to stay on the Isle unfairly, either.”</p><p>“Ben,” Mal said. “We’re the children of villains who have never stepped foot out of the Isle. You hear them; that’s more than enough.”</p><p>“They’re wrong.”</p><p>She didn’t have a response to that.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[A long, tense silence]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: I suppose the children are innocent.</strong>
</p><p>“Yes, I suppose they could be innocent,” King Adam repeated after his past self. Belle gave him a proud smile.</p><p>“They are, right?” Jamila asked Ali.</p><p>“You’re not seriously buying this, are you?” he turned to her, a disgusted expression present.</p><p>“Of course she is,” Jordan hissed, pulling the younger girl closer to her. “She’s right.”</p><p>On the other end of the row, Aziz and Herkie were congratulating Ben for convincing his father while Audrey tried her best to ignore them. She’d rather talk to Ben about how it was actually a bad idea, but she didn’t want to upset Queen Belle or King Adam. She would just have to wait until they were alone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[He sighs and turns to leave the room. The Queen lingers and clasps Ben's hands]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queen: Well... well done. Shall we?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[She takes the King’s arm and they exit the room, leaving Ben alone, staring out to the Isle. The camera zooms in on the Isle, and music starts for 'Rotten to the Core']</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Looks like we’re about to make an appearance,” Mal said. Evie and Dizzy clapped, and the other VKs were suddenly looking a little more interested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Descendants PT.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Disclaimers: I only own my OC's. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT have anything to do with Disney.<br/>- I have only watched Descendants and Descendants 2. I have not seen 3 or read the books, so they will not be canon in this story. Any characters exclusively from those I have included are based on their wiki information. I will also be adding some of my own ideas after the two movies have been watched.<br/>- I feel this chapter could've been better but I wanted to get it out now just in case I don't work on it for the next 2-4 weeks. I'm going to be kind of busy so I don't know. I also just really want to get to chapter four!<br/>- Also, at the end of these chapters, there is always an OC list included if you're having trouble keeping up with them. If you have any ideas on how to improve the list please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ They say I'm trouble ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ They say I'm bad ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ They say I'm evil ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ And that makes me glad ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Chad pointed to the screen, shooting Ben a smug look. “She just said she was glad to be evil, Ben. Is that really who you want to invite over?”</p>
<p>“Give it a rest, Chad. I highly doubt the Blue Fairy would put us in the same room as someone evil,” Aziz rolled his eyes. “Besides, your <em>future king</em> has made his decision.”</p>
<p>He scoffed and but dropped the issue.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Riley gasped and turned around. “Your art is pretty!” She called up to Mal. “Mommy makes art too. I’m going to be as good as her one day.”</p>
<p>Mal, despite herself, couldn’t stop a slight smile. Though, she was a bit thrown off by a kid addressing her so… enthusiastically. “I see.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you and Mal show each other your art sometime later,” Queen Rapunzel said, knowing how long her youngest could go on about art. Riley was apparently satisfied with this offer, turning back around with a happy nod.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ A dirty no good ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Down to the bone ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Your worst nightmare ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Can't take me home ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Do you all have a ‘long live evil’ thing?” Kristoff asked.</p>
<p>“It’s called a tag,” Jay laughed. Kristoff gave an exaggerated huff and shrug. “And yeah, we do.”</p>
<p>“Got to make sure <em>some</em> people know they're not welcome in our territory,” Mal glanced over at Uma.</p>
<p>Uma scoffed. “It isn’t going to be your territory for long.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ So I got some mischief ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ In my blood ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Can you blame me? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I never got no love ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ They think I'm callous ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ A lowlife hood ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I feel so useless ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Misunderstood ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sultan Aladdin and King Eugene shared a look. They knew what that was like and never wished it on anyone, much less kids. The former street-rat also had to appreciate the smooth way Carlos swiped that apple. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal and Evie:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Who's the baddest of them all? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Welcome to my wicked world ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Wicked world ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of people sleeping in one room,” Jane said.</p>
<p>Ally scowled. “That is not even a house.”</p>
<p>King Florian looked at King Adam, suddenly uncomfortable. “That’s a lot more people than should have to room together.” Then, he turned to the VKs. “How crowded is it on the isle?”</p>
<p>“Well, an entire floor in my mom’s two-story apartment isn’t even as big as this room,” Harper spoke up, eliciting gasps from those more ‘out of touch’ with non-royal life. It really wasn’t that bad for three people. “And we house three families: Me, Heather, Mom, one of Madam Mims’ daughters and her three kids, Yzla, her mom, and her brother Zevon. Oh, and there are only two bedrooms.”</p>
<p>“Don’t they have anywhere else to stay?” Queen Belle gasped, horrified. They had made sure there were plenty of places to stay when they set it up.</p>
<p>“Between having kids, condemning the villains’ sympathetic family members, and all of the small-time criminals you’ve thrown over,” Freddie said. “No. The only ones who have any room are their parents.”</p>
<p>“Because no one is crazy enough to room with ours,” Carlos huffed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Who could ask for more? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm nothing like a kid next ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Like the kid next door ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Call me a schemer ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Call me a freak ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ How can you say that? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm just unique ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“It’s a dump,” Ruby jeered. Just like them to be so uncivilized.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Audrey muttered back, missing the exasperated look Ben gave her as he heard.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ What, me a traitor? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Ain’t got your back? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Are we not friends? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ What's up with that? ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“You steal? I thought Jafar disliked street-rats,” Sultana Jasmine raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jay shrugged. “That was until his business depended on it.”</p>
<p>“His business?”</p>
<p>“His dad runs a resale shop where Jay steals people's things, just to sell it back to them,” Carlos supplied.</p>
<p>“I still haven’t got my watch back,” Harry grumbled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ So I'm a misfit ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ So I'm a flirt ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I broke your heart ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I made you hurt ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“What is your brother doing there?”</p>
<p>“I think Frank got a job,” Freddie said. “Didn’t say much about it.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ The past is past ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Forgive, forget ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ The truth is ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ You ain't seen nothing yet ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“So many people,” Queen Ella sighed. She didn’t have much say or insight about life on the isle, due to not being on the council. Still, she wished she’d been able to do something. There should have been something done.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal and Evie:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Mirror, mirror on the wall ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Who's the baddest of them all? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Welcome to my wicked world ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Wicked world ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>All:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Who could ask for more? ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm nothing like a kid next ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ Like the kid next door ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“The place has gone downhill,” Hercules frowned. He had been one of the immortals to help build the island in the first place. Being busy on Olympus and all, he hadn’t kept up with mortal affairs, but it was clear the isle wasn’t a high priority. </p>
<p>Meg put a hand on his. “I know, Wonder Boy.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the... ♫</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>♫ I'm rotten to the core ♫</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Mal steals a baby's lollipop, holding it up for the crowd to see. Suddenly,  everyone except the core four run off. Mal turns and smiles.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Hi mom.</strong>
</p>
<p>The audience tensed as Maleficent appeared on the screen. Queen Leah gripped her daughter’s hand tight, her eyes glued to the image. King Philip didn’t look much better.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: It was from a baby.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: That's my nasty little girl. <em>[Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it and puts it under her arm]</em> Give it back to the dreadful creature.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Eww,” Sofie scrunched up her nose.</p>
<p>“You don’t know where that armpit has been,” Tracy agreed.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not think about my mom’s armpit.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Mom…</strong>
</p>
<p>“You don’t want to give the sucker to it?” Ally asked. Not because she thought she should, but she just assumed it was something someone ‘rotten to the core’ would do.</p>
<p>“I’m rotten,’ Mal said. “Not a monster.”</p>
<p>“No sane person would subject anyone to that,” Yzla assured.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: It's the deeds, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. (Mal: "Cursing entire kingdoms.") You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts... how to be me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s a lot of pressure,” Herkie muttered.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be your mom,” Ben said, looking up at the purple-haired girl.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Mal said sarcastically. “Why didn’t I think of that. Even if I didn’t want to be, you try telling her that.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t want to be,” Evie whispered, confused. Mal glared at her. “Oh, right.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Oh! There's news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Carlos, Jay, &amp; Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's minions stops them]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!</strong>
</p>
<p>“I don’t blame ‘er,” Merida huffed. “I’d the same reaction.” </p>
<p>“Yer tellin’ me,” Gordon grumbled.</p>
<p>Lonnie rolled her eyes with a smile. “It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: And perfect princes. <em>[Mal looks at her]</em> Ugh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s awful,” Anita said, reaching to pet Perdita. Perdita and Pongo’s ears perked up at this information. “Have you ever met a dog before?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no? But that’s completely okay, really,” Carlos stumbled over his words. He seemed to realize where her mind was going with that information.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Jay sneaks behind him]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Woof!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Carlos hits Jay for scaring him]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In spite of themselves, a few people chuckled.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that funny, guys,” Carlos whined. Harry gave a little bark, spooking Carlos again.</p>
<p>“Knock it off, Hook,” Mal rolled her eyes. Harry made a face, but Uma's look made him hold his tongue. There would be plenty of time after for all that without getting on the Fairy Godmother’s bad side. As much as Uma disliked it, they didn’t need to provoke her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Yeah, mom, we're not going.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!</strong>
</p>
<p>“Just a little world domination,” Flynn mocked, before pausing, realizing what he just repeated.</p>
<p>“World domination?” Audrey shrieked.</p>
<p>“Audrey,” Fairy Godmother said. “The Blue Fairy wouldn’t lie or put us in harm's way. We don’t even know what Maleficent meant by that.”</p>
<p>“It certainly is a pipe dream,” King Philip frowned. He and Aurora’s family helped set up the system of the isle and reviewed all of its security extensively. They made sure someone such as Maleficent would be stuck there permanently.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Mal...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[The kids followed Maleficent. Now they're in Maleficent’s place. Maleficent sits with her feet up on a desk, filing her nails. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay stand across from her.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: You will go. You will find Fairy Godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.</strong>
</p>
<p>Shang, surprisingly, was the first to glance back at the VKs with narrowed eyes. “I knew they were up to something…”</p>
<p>“Shang,” Mulan scolded, but she also gave them a wary glance. She wasn’t sure what to make of them but didn’t want to jump to conclusions. The rest of the room started talking over each other.</p>
<p>Ruby got closer to Audrey, throwing her own look at the VKs. “Figures. No other reason for them to come over, if you really think about it.”</p>
<p>“See, Jamila,” Ali said. “How innocent do you think they are now?”</p>
<p>“Oh, shove it!” Tracy said. He understood not being comfortable around them or having some doubts. But they clearly weren’t the ones planning all of the evil stuff in this scenario.</p>
<p>“They were just asked by <em>Maleficent</em> of all people,” Kirstin interjected, glaring at Ali. “I wouldn’t blame them for going along with it. Besides, it’s not like they came up with it themselves.”</p>
<p>Sofie fidgeted. “Still…” </p>
<p>“Guys!” Ben said.</p>
<p>“What, Ben?” Chad asked. “How much more evidence do you need? They’re going to do <em>something</em> to hurt us.”</p>
<p>“I told you! But you didn’t listen,” Queen Leah scowled at Ben. Queen Aurora, while she agreed with her family, decided to stay silent. She apparently was the only one who got any sense of propriety. Or, perhaps, King Adam had favored and was favored by her family one too many times, and it went to their heads.</p>
<p>“ENOUGH!” King Adam - literally - roared. Everyone looked at him, where he was standing in his chair. The king took a moment to compose himself before giving everyone a serious look. “First of all, as Fairy Godmother said earlier, the Blue Fairy would never put us in danger. There is something we are missing. Second, before we proceed with or call off Ben’s proclamation we need to see more. And Finally, four teenagers, no matter how evil, could not possibly complete this absurd mission.”</p>
<p>“Now,” Queen Belle said tensely. “If we could continue.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: What's in it for us?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us. <em>[Gestures to the four of them]</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: It’s all about you and me, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?</strong>
</p>
<p>“I should hope not,” Aqua muttered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…</strong>
</p>
<p>“That didn’t sound sincere,” Freddie commented, sounding nonchalant. Celia, however, could see the slight quirk of her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Uma smirked. “I guess the loser isn’t as ‘big and bad’ as she’s made out to be.”</p>
<p>“You want to find out?”</p>
<p>“Ladies,” Fairy Godmother gave them a stern look. “Later.”</p>
<p>Heather and Harper stared at each other for a moment. “Ten dollars says Mal will win,” Heather grinned a cheshire grin.</p>
<p>“Ten for Uma.” Harper returned the smile.</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!</strong>
</p>
<p>“Keep dreamin’,” Merida said. </p>
<p>King Philip scowled. “How does she have the scepter again? I know for a fact we took all of their dangerous assets.”</p>
<p>“Not a clue,” Queen Aurora sighed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Across the room, the Evil Queen looks up from her mirror]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Our will.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Maleficent: Our will, our will.</strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[She snaps, which makes Mal look back to Maleficent]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Does she mean ‘lives’ as in all of you, or does she just mean Mal for many lifetimes/reincarnations?” Mulan wondered.</p>
<p>“Who knows.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: What...mom... <em>[Maleficent's eyes begin to glow green, as do Mal's. Maleficent stares straight at Mal, unflinching. Mal tries to stand her ground, but soon has to look away]</em> Fine. Whatever.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: I win.</strong>
</p>
<p>“What was that? Magic doesn't work on the Isle?” King Philip demanded. He was a little on edge from seeing Maleficent again, but it was still a valid question.</p>
<p>“A disagreement,” Mal huffed. She’d never won one of those, and it was a little more than frustrating. Especially when certain people were watching her fail in 90 x 30 HD.</p>
<p>Jack tilted his head. “I don’t feel that really answered the question.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Evie my little evil-lette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie and Evil Queen: And lots and lots of mirrors!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Evie giggles, clearly excited by the prospect]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: No laughing. Wrinkles.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Heather snarked. “Wouldn’t want to add to the collection.”</p>
<p>Evie turned sharply in barely suppressed contempt. “And what do you call those caterpillars on your giant forehead?”</p>
<p>She gasped and brought a hand to face. Henrik started cackling, turning her ire on him. “What are you laughing about? You don’t even have eyebrows!”</p>
<p>He was going to reply, but Harper gave both of them a sharp smack on their heads. “Shut up so we can get this over with.”</p>
<p>“E,” Mal said, bringing the bluenette’s gaze back to the screen.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Really, mom?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?</strong>
</p>
<p>“What are you, her servant?” Queen Tiana scoffed.</p>
<p>“Pretty much, I guess,” Carlos said.</p>
<p>“How awful,” Queen Ella whispered, more to herself than anything. F.G. (Fairy Godmother) gave her a sympathetic smile. The queen consort just couldn’t stand the thought of someone spending their childhood in any similar position (or worse) as herself.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!</strong>
</p>
<p>“Dogs aren’t anything to be frightened of,” Roger said, upset. Sure, cruel was in her name, but at this point she should probably be declared insane. Or, more so than most villains.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Dad. I already tried.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Ah! <em>[He throws the lamp back at Jay.]</em></strong>
</p>
<p>“Magic doesn’t work on the island, old fool,” Queen Leah sneered.</p>
<p>“You’d think he would know that by now,” Ya rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You would think,” Jay agreed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Evie gasps and touches the space between her eyebrows.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“What unibrow?” Sofie leaned closer, scrutinizing Past-Evie’s face for any sign of it.</p>
<p>Dizzy nodded. “Her eyesight must be going in her old age. If Evie has a unibrow then I have a mansion.”</p>
<p>“The Evil Queen has always been delusional,” Harper said boredly, eyeing the bowl of olives on the snack table. They were really good.</p>
<p>“As much as I’d hate to, I have to agree with them,” Henrik said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Ow!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: I will…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Pop!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get Baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!</strong>
</p>
<p>Anita couldn’t help but stare. Her husband gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “She really has lost it…”</p>
<p>Perdita whined at the sight. Pongo was torn between checking on her or growling at Cruella. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: And I, Maleficent...The evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Yes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Yes?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[She hands Evie a hand-held mirror.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: This is your magic mirror?</strong>
</p>
<p>“You’ve never seen it before then?” Princess Anna asked.</p>
<p>“No,” Evie said with a shrug. She didn’t know why, just that her mother had never brought it up.</p>
<p>“Our parents are,” Mal paused for a second. “Attached to their things. Unless they thought it would get them what they want, they would never let us touch them.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! It will help you find things.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Like a prince?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Like my waistline.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Hello.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: My spellbook. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s a fridge?” Flynn said, though it came out as a question.</p>
<p>Mal and her friends shared an exasperated look. “Don’t ask.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[The Evil Queen makes a show of opening the ‘safe’.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Voila.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Like it was yesterday.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door.</strong>
</p>
<p>“How touching,” Harriet said dryly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Oh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Whoo! Let's get this party started!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Carlos! Come.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Who is the fairest of them all?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Ah!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: You.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Some people really never change,” Snow White sighed. She didn’t trust Evie, but she could sympathize with her as someone else who grew up around Grimhilde. The woman undoubtedly taught too few good lessons in self-worth, putting all kinds of toxic standards in the girl’s head. It was probably worse for Evie since she was her actual daughter.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Yes! Let's go.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: There's no team in "I".</strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s not the saying,” Herkie said.</p>
<p>“No,” Aziz agreed. “But it seems very ‘them’, if you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: My bag.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Yeah.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Dad!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Coming!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!</strong>
</p>
<p>“But that is so much unnecessary pressure,” Merida complained. She could barely handle turning her homework in on time, much less succeed in destroying Auradon.</p>
<p>“She’s just a kid,” Rapunzel agreed.</p>
<p>Mal let out a short, empty laugh. “The kid of Maleficent. At my age, she was already ‘cursing entire kingdoms’. She has no reason to expect less of me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be her,” Ben repeated. The more they watched, the more he was sure bringing them over was the right choice. All they needed was proof they were allowed a different life, one of good, without fear of their parents. “You aren’t her.”</p>
<p>“Failure isn’t an option, Ben,” Evie said with a regretful smile.</p>
<p>“Perhaps,” F.G. said calmly. “We should continue.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Ah! Smells like common folk.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Children shouldn’t have to run away from their parents.” Queen Elsa didn’t have any children of her own, but she definitely knew horrible parenting when she saw it.</p>
<p>“Well,” Anna whispered to her sister, a tiny smile gracing her face. “Good thing he’s here now and away from her.”</p>
<p>Jane, having heard the exchange, leaned up to the soon-to-be king. “Hey, what happens to the VKs during holidays and other breaks?”</p>
<p>“I… haven’t thought about it. Can we talk more during a break?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Of course.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Bye-bye.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man: The jackals have landed.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Jackals?” Flynn questioned.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s what you should be questioning in all this,” Aqua said. Though, she was also a little confused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jafar: Bring home the gold!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cruella: Bring home a puppy.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evil Queen: Bring home a prince.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Ew, stop. I'm plotting.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.</strong>
</p>
<p>Many of the boys (and some of the girls), even though they wouldn’t admit it, disagreed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That’s chocolate!” Kirstin informed them.</p>
<p>“Have you never had chocolate before?” Ally asked, looking at them funny.</p>
<p>Carlos and Jay shared looks before turning to the others. Seeing their confusion or head shakes, they turned back to Ally and Carlos shrugged. “No, I don’t guess so. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s the best candy ever! It’s an absolute crime you haven’t had chocolate before.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Let me see. Ew!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Ow!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Look!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: It's a trap!</strong>
</p>
<p>“You thought we were going to drive you into the ocean?” Queen Belle asked, confused and a little upset. </p>
<p>“Well…” Carlos looked a little embarrassed. Evie just looked down and wouldn’t meet any of their eyes.</p>
<p>“We didn’t have any reason to think you wouldn’t?” Mal shrugged and gave a stiff smile, clearly grasping for an explanation. </p>
<p>Jay just huffed, readjusting himself. “I wasn’t scared.”</p>
<p>Lonnie raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Really? Guess I misinterpreted that macho warcry as a scream of terror.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: What just happened?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: It must be magic.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Man: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…</strong>
</p>
<p>That got a few chuckles.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.</strong>
</p>
<p>“It’s almost lunchtime,” Alice noticed. Helping out the March Hare last week had left her a little paranoid about the time. </p>
<p>“What if we watch a little more before having lunch,” F.G. suggested. “We could also take a bit of time afterward to look around if you’d like.”</p>
<p>King Adam nodded. “That sounds brilliant, Fairy Godmother.”</p>
<p>“Tracy and I can help make lunch,” Queen Tiana offered. She looked to Queen Ella. “Would you like to join me?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OC’s:</p>
<p>Jackson (Jack) Sparrow: 16, tan skin, brown eyes, tiny black braids in a ponytail with a few hanging. Son of Captain Jack Sparrow. </p>
<p>Ali of Agrabah: 16, tan, brown eyes, shaggy black hair. Son of Aladdin and Jasmine. </p>
<p>Jamila of Agrabah: 13, tan, brown eyes, short black hair. Daughter and youngest child of Aladdin and Jasmine.</p>
<p>Sofie of Deutschland: 13, pale, blue eyes, brown bob, heir to Deutschland. Daughter of Snow White and Florian.</p>
<p>Tracy of Orleans: 14, dark, brown eyes, clean-shaven, heir to Orleans. Son of Tiana and Naveen.</p>
<p>Aqua of Copenhagen: 17, tan, blue eyes, long red hair. Daughter of Ariel and Erik.</p>
<p>Erik Jr. of Copenhagen: 7, tan, blue eyes, short red undercut, heir to Copenhagen. Son of Ariel and Erik.</p>
<p>Kirstin of Arendelle: 16, pale, blue eyes, strawberry blonde twin braids. Daughter of Anna and Kristoff.</p>
<p>Flynn of Corona: 17, pale, brown eyes, brown hair, heir to Corona. Son and oldest child of Rapunzel and Eugene.</p>
<p>Riley of Corona: 8, pale, hazel eyes, brown hair. The youngest daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. </p>
<p>Harper of Hearts: 18, pale, brown eyes, black hair with red streaks. Daughter of King and Queen of Hearts.</p>
<p>Heather of Hearts: 16, pale, brown eyes, black hair with red ends styled in tight ringlets. Daughter of Queen of Hearts</p>
<p>Shan Ya: 18, tan, brown eyes, dark brown pixie cut. The oldest daughter of Shan Yu.</p>
<p>Henrik of the Isle: 16, pale, blue eyes, ginger hair in a bun. Son of Hans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Authors Note: When Is the Next Update?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know you hate these but bear with me please!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I know you hate these, and I try to only make announcements with chapters, but I also don't want to leave y'all in the dark three months. </p><p>
  <strong>Why haven't I Updated?</strong>
</p><p>Long story short, I'm very busy!  This is my senior year of high school, so I am a bit more stressed than I usually am this time of year. On top of that, there is also just general life stuff going on, and as soon as school is over I'm going to be moving as well! So I am very stressed at the moment. </p><p>It isn't that I don't want to write, quite the opposite! And I have been working on a new chapter. It's just going very slowly since I don't have the energy to spend a lot of time working on it and my other hobbies.  </p><p>
  <strong>When Will I Update?</strong>
</p><p>Honestly? As soon as possible, preferably this month. However, I can't guarantee a new update before sometime in June. I'll definitely update before July, the absolute latest is June. </p><p> </p><p>And thanks so much to everyone who has enjoyed and supported this story! It good to know I'm not just some crazy person on the internet talking to myself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Descendants PT.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Disclaimers: I only own my OC's. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT have anything to do with Disney.<br/>- I have only watched Descendants and Descendants 2. I have not seen 3 or read the books, so they will not be canon in this story. Any characters exclusively from those I have included are based on their wiki information. I will also be adding some of my own ideas after the two movies have been watched.<br/>- (IMPORTANT) Due to recent life events, I'll be putting this story on a semi-hiatus. Meaning, I'll be focusing on other stories besides this one for the time being. There is a chance I'll have opportunities to update, but they'll be months apart. Unfortunately, I have to sideline one of them, and at the moment I find the other 'easier' to write and am more motivated to write it. <br/>- Also, at the end of these chapters, there is always an OC list included if you're having trouble keeping up with them. If you have any ideas on how to improve the list please let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>[The limo pulls up in front of Auradon Prep. There is a crowd of people cheering and a marching band playing. Carlos and Jay fall out as the door opens.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Whoah,” Dizzy squealed. She knew the crappy TVs always washed everything out, but it looked better than she imagined. What would it be like in person? “Look at how bright everything is!”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Evie said. “It’s amazing!”</p>
<p>“And here I thought it was because this place is magic,” Mal rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: 'Cause you want it!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: No! Give it to me! Ow! Let go!</strong>
</p>
<p>“Boys…” some of the girls rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: <em>[realizing the Auradonians have gone silent, staring at them]</em> Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Just cleaning up. Get up.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[F.G. steps forward.]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ruby cringed, giving Audrey a sympathetic pat on her hand. Chad and Ali glared back at the thief. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: Oh.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: And that sparkling wand.</strong>
</p>
<p>Merida chuckled. “Real subtle.”</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t have much time to come up with anything,” Mal said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She barely even had time to pack anything! </p>
<p>“How did none of you catch that?” Audrey fumed, looking over to Ben. No one wanted to admit questioning F.G. or the future king, but they were wondering the same thing. He just shrugged.</p>
<p>Ally coughed. “You didn’t exactly have an epiphany, either.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” Carlos said, pointing at the screen. “This must be the future where the Blue Fairy didn’t interfere.”</p>
<p>Queen Belle suddenly stood, ignoring the odd looks her husband was giving her. “Before we continue, I would like to remind everyone that this is the future. A future obviously not guaranteed to happen at all. Let's not be too harsh on anyone for actions they haven’t done yet.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” F.G. said. “While they should be discussed, no punishments of any sort should result from this.”</p>
<p>“But if they take over the kingdom, surely we should do something about that,” King Adam said, looking between the two women like they’d lost their minds.</p>
<p>His wife nodded as she sat back down. “Yes, but that counts as a national threat. Therefore, keeping them away wouldn’t be considered a punishment so much as it would be a safety measure. But individual actions or mistakes should not be taken too harshly.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Audrey…” Queen Aurora sighed. Her daughter wasn’t wrong but that was no way to go about things. Queen Belle gave her a sympathetic glance, all too grateful that Ben had never gone through such a phase. </p>
<p>“Of course the old hag doesn’t have any status,” Heather scoffed. “She was just a consort. Of noble blood, but not royalty without a ring.”</p>
<p>Henrik nodded. “However, as much as I loath to say it, Evie does have royal status on her father’s side.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jay asked. He shared a glance with Carlos and Mal, who both shrugged. It wasn’t rare for VKs to never mention, much less meet, more than one parent, but being actual royalty seemed like something Evie and E.Q. would brag about. They couldn’t even recall the last time any potential candidate was even associated with the two. </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Evie gasped, pointing at Audrey. “He was never officially disowned, which means I am still recognized as royalty by blood.”</p>
<p>Audrey rolled her eyes. “Whatever. You're still not a princess.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just continue, please,” Ben said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: This is Audrey.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?</strong>
</p>
<p>Flynn and Merida mimicked gagging, and a few others rolled their eyes at the horribly cheesy nickname. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Fairy Godmother: Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate? As the day our two peoples began to heal.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Did you really plan to say that?” Herkie snickered. </p>
<p>Ben chuckled, trying not to blush. “I wanted to make a good impression.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.</strong>
</p>
<p>More chuckles. And a few scowls courtesy of Leah, Audrey, and her friends (but I didn’t really have to tell you that).</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: A little bit over the top?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: A little more than a little bit.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Well, so much for my first impression.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Haven’t we already discussed there was no murder, at least directly, attempted?” Carlos asked, seeming both annoyed and genuinely confused.</p>
<p>“Not on Sleeping Beauty,” Mal disagreed. “She totally tried to eat King Phillip.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” Evie agreed.</p>
<p>The aforementioned king scowled. It had been a really traumatic experience and they were discussing so trivially. “Could you not bring that up so casually?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Water under the bridge.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Totes!</strong>
</p>
<p>“Totes,” Hadie repeated, with no small amount of sarcasm. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Jamila agreed, rolling her eyes. “That was certainly the most sincere ‘water under the bridge’ I’ve ever heard.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king. Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Does he shed much?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.</strong>
</p>
<p>There were a few snorts, including from the King and Queen themselves. It <em>was</em> partially true, after all. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Who happened to be kings and queens.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.</strong>
</p>
<p>“So do some of ours,” Harper said. “You’re not special.”</p>
<p>“And not everyone at Auradon has royal blood from what I see,” Freddie drawled.</p>
<p>Gordon huffed as Lonnie, Jordan, and Ally all nodded. “I’d hope not - this place is plenty pretentious as is.”</p>
<p>“It’s really not that bad,” Doug said.</p>
<p>“Ah, whatever.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ben: Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Audrey: Ask Doug.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Ha.</strong>
</p>
<p>“They aren’t going to be like that the whole time, right?” Herkie groaned. He didn’t want to be mean, but Audrey was annoying enough without the jealousy. </p>
<p>“Something tells me it’ll be worse,” Aziz said, grimacing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Doug: Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.</strong>
</p>
<p>Jane gave him a knowing look, causing him to blush. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Evie. Evil queen's daughter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Sneezy.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Mal and Evie's walk into their dorm]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Wow. This place is so amaz…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Gross.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: I know, right? Amazingly gross.</strong>
</p>
<p>“We work <em>hard</em> on those, you know,” Ruby snapped. </p>
<p>“And you all did lovely,” King Erik said. That seemed to placate the princess.</p>
<p>Queen Leah grumbled to herself, too low for anyone else to hear. “Of course villains can’t appreciate real work.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Yeah.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: E. <em>[Mal and Evie closed the curtains.]</em> Whew! That is much better.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Mal and Evie enter Carlos and Jay's dorm]</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Whoo! Whoa! Ah! Whoa!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Jay, what are you doing?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: It's called stealing.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Okay, what's the point?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Well, Mal, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I think she meant that if you’re going to take over Auradon, then why bother,” King Eugene pointed out. </p>
<p>Jay shrugged. “Because I can and I want to.” Mal and some of the other VK’s rolled their eyes at his answer. It was such a ‘Jay’ thing to say.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Okay. So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: You sound just like your mom.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Thank you.</strong>
</p>
<p>‘That’s a compliment?’ was the general thought in the room. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: You do it your way and I'll do it mine.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Die, suckers! Jay, come check this thing out. Man, It's awesome.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Mal,” Jay said. “We just got there.”</p>
<p>“And it looks cool,” Carlos whined.</p>
<p>“There’s no harm in checking the place out,” Evie agreed.</p>
<p>“No harm, E?” Mal stressed. “Just some of the worst villains counting on us?”</p>
<p>The bluenette looked down. “Right.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jay: Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>All: Yeah.</strong>
</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have to prove yourselves to anyone,” Queen Belle frowned. She knew she shouldn’t have expected much from their parents, all things considered, but they were kids. They didn’t need so much pressure so young.</p>
<p>Some of the VKs shifted uncomfortably, but none of them responded. That was just how things were on the Isle.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Evie, mirror me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand, where is fairy godmother's wand... stand?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: There it is!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Zoom out.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Evie: Magic mirror, not so close. Closer. Closer. Closer.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Can I go back to my game? I'm on level three.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Carlos,” Mal scolded. “This is serious.”</p>
<p>Carlos grinned sheepishly. “Right.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Stop! It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: 2.3 Miles from here.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mal: Come on. Carlos!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Carlos: Coming!</strong>
</p>
<p>A few people chuckled at that. </p>
<p>“Alright, everyone,” The FG said, standing up. The large theater screen went black. “Time for lunch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OC’s:</p>
<p>Jackson (Jack) Sparrow: 16, tan skin, brown eyes, tiny black braids in a ponytail with a few hanging. Son of Captain Jack Sparrow.</p>
<p>Ali of Agrabah: 16, tan, brown eyes, shaggy black hair. Son of Aladdin and Jasmine.</p>
<p>Jamila of Agrabah: 13, tan, brown eyes, short black hair. Daughter and youngest child of Aladdin and Jasmine.</p>
<p>Sofie of Deutschland: 13, pale, blue eyes, brown bob, heir to Deutschland. Daughter of Snow White and Florian.</p>
<p>Tracy of Orleans: 14, dark, brown eyes, clean-shaven, heir to Orleans. Son of Tiana and Naveen.</p>
<p>Aqua of Copenhagen: 17, tan, blue eyes, long red hair. Daughter of Ariel and Erik.</p>
<p>Erik Jr. of Copenhagen: 7, tan, blue eyes, short red undercut, heir to Copenhagen. Son of Ariel and Erik.</p>
<p>Kirstin of Arendelle: 16, pale, blue eyes, strawberry blonde twin braids. Daughter of Anna and Kristoff.</p>
<p>Flynn of Corona: 17, pale, brown eyes, brown hair, heir to Corona. Son and oldest child of Rapunzel and Eugene.</p>
<p>Riley of Corona: 8, pale, hazel eyes, brown hair. The youngest daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene.</p>
<p>Harper of Hearts: 18, pale, brown eyes, black hair with red streaks. Daughter of King and Queen of Hearts.</p>
<p>Heather of Hearts: 16, pale, brown eyes, black hair with red ends styled in tight ringlets. Daughter of Queen of Hearts</p>
<p>Shan Ya: 18, tan, brown eyes, dark brown pixie cut. The oldest daughter of Shan Yu.</p>
<p>Henrik of the Isle: 16, pale, blue eyes, ginger hair in a bun. Son of Hans.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC’s:<br/>Jackson (Jack) Sparrow: 16, tan skin, brown eyes, tiny black braids in a ponytail with a few hanging.<br/>- Ali of Agrabah: 16, tan, brown eyes, shaggy black hair.<br/>- Jamila of Agrabah: 13, tan, brown eyes, short black hair<br/>- Sofie of Deutschland: 13, pale, blue eyes, brown bob, heir to Deutschland<br/>- Tracy of Orleans: 14, dark, brown eyes, clean-shaven, heir to Orleans<br/>- Aqua of Copenhagen: 17, tan, blue eyes, long red hair<br/>- Erik Jr. of Copenhagen: 7, tan, blue eyes, short red undercut, heir to Copenhagen<br/>- Kirstin of Arendelle: 16, pale, blue eyes, strawberry blonde twin braids<br/>- Flynn of Corona: 17, pale, brown eyes, brown hair, heir to Corona<br/>- Riley of Corona: 8, pale, hazel eyes, brown hair<br/>- Harper of Hearts: 18, pale, brown eyes, black hair with red streaks<br/>- Heather of Hearts: 16, pale,  brown eyes, black hair with red ends styled in tight ringlets<br/>- Shan Ya: 18, tan, brown eyes, dark brown pixie cut<br/>- Henrik of the Isle: 16, pale, blue eyes, ginger hair in a bun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>